recuerdos de amistad
by andysweetdarkness
Summary: tras la muerte de Jiraiya, Tsunade recuerda varios episodios de su vida al lado del escritor antes de que empiece el funeral de este.


Día gris. En poco rato empezaría a llover. Casi parecía que el cielo también lloraba por aquella pérdida que, sin duda, marcó a mucha más gente de lo que él jamás habría imaginado. Si, él, el que había enseñado a Tsunade a continuar adelante, quien había visto cómo murieron dos de las personas más importantes para la Hokage y, que sin pedir nada a cambio, nunca se había separado de ella cuándo ésta más le necesitaba. Él, que había enseñado a Naruto técnicas increíbles, que lo había apoyado y al que trataba cómo al hijo que nunca tubo. Él nunca volvería a respirar, a reír o a llorar. No, los muertos no sienten nada, van a un lugar mejor o no, pero no sienten nada. Plic. Una gota impacta contra la barandilla del despacho de la Hokage. Tsunade lo nota y sabe que, dentro de poco, lloverá con mucha fuerza, como pasa siempre en Konoha. Pero no hace nada, ni se inmuta. Tal como pensaba la Hokage, al cabo de un rato ya está totalmente empapada. La ropa se le pega al cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas, aquellas de las que Jirayia tanto se reía al principio, cuando aún no habían salido. Tsunade recuerda ese episodio y otros tantos, como la muerte de Nawaki, cuando fue a reconocerlo. En ese momento, Jirayia estaba allí. También estaba junto a ella cuando lloró por la muerte de Dan. Una lágrima silenciosa osa cruzar la cara de Tsunade. No tiene tiempo de llegar a la barbilla, ya que su propietaria la seca con un gesto rápido al oír la puerta. Sakura aparece en el marco y, en voz baja, como si le diera miedo que, en cualquier momento, la Hokage estallara en sollozos, le pregunta si está lista. Tsunade asiente con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Bien, piensa, Sakura no ha visto nada. Pero se equivoca. Su aprendiz no necesita verla llorar para saber que lo esta haciendo. Al igual que Naruto. Tan silenciosamente como ha llegado, Sakura se retira. Tsunade sabe que tiene que darse prisa, ya que el funeral de Jirayia no tardará en comenzar. Se pregunta si realmente podrá asistir, si no se desmoronará en algún momento. Entonces, consciente de que casi no tiene tiempo pero sin importarle demasiado, vuelve a mirar por la ventana. Sigue lloviendo sobre Konoha y parece que va para largo. Poco a poco, recuerda otros pasajes de su vida en compañía de aquel escritor de gran corazón, como cuando, en vez de ser ella la que lloró, fue él. Le acababan de dar la mala noticia de que su aprendiz, Nagato, había muerto. En ese momento fue ella quien estuvo a su lado. Recuerda también todas las batallas, tanto las ganadas como las perdidas, desde que empezaron como simples ninjas inferiores hasta que se separaron, cuando ya eran grandes expertos. La batalla contra Salamandra Hanzo, quien les dio el nombre de _Los míticos Sannin_. La separación de los tres, luego el reencuentro, donde pelearon ellos dos contra Orochimaru. Los días en Konoha debatiendo sobre temas triviales. Y las últimas palabras de ambos, el día de la partida de Jiraya, cuando Tsunade le suplicó que, por favor, volviera con vida, la promesa que él le hizo de volver y, finalmente, la inmensa tristeza al saber de su muerte, su rabia, su dolor, todos aquellos sentimientos que, poco a poco, vuelven a desbordar su corazón, ya cansado de tanto sufrir. Y esta vez no hace nada para impedir que las lágrimas fluyan por sus mejillas. Decide no contenerse más y dejar que todos esos sentimientos que purgan por salir, salgan de una vez. Y la Hokage llora. Llora como hacía tiempo que no la hacía. Y por un instante, vuelve a ser una niña pequeña, una niña que necesita desesperadamente un hombro sobre el que llorar. En ese estado no advierte la presencia de aquel chico que lo esta pasando igual de mal que ella, que sabe lo que es perder a la que, seguramente, era su ser más querido. No, Tsunado no siente su presencia hasta que Naruto hace que entre dentro del despacho y la hace sentarse en su silla. A ella no le importa que el chico esté allí. Ya no. Y llora, consolada por Naruto, quien también llora. Ninguno de los dos no dice nada al respeto. No hace falta. Una acción vale más que mil palabras. Tsunade es la primera en recobrar la compostura mientras Naruto continua sollozando en voz baja por unos minutos más. Finalmente, se seca la cara con el revés de la manga, sonríe, se levanta y le dice a Tsunade que deberían ir yendo. La Hokage asiente, se seca las lágrimas y, con una sonrisa, la sonrisa más triste que Naruto jamás ha visto, asiente con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Durante el funeral, Tsunade consigue que las lágrimas no broten de sus ojos, aunque no sin mucho esfuerzo. Naruto ni lo intenta. Llora desconsolado mientras el maestro Iruka le pasa el brazo por el hombro. Sakura tampoco puede evitar que alguna que otra lágrima recorra sus mejillas. Aunque no conocía muy bien a Jiraya, sabe que era una gran persona y el hecho de ver a Naruto tan destrozado aumenta su opinión acerca del maestro de su compañero. Por fin ha dejado de llover, aunque todavía quedan nubes grises que tardarán bastante en disiparse. El aire es frío y cortante aunque trae el olor de las flores y el incienso que los habitantes de la ciudad han colocado delante de la lápida de Jiraya. Tsunade mira hacia el cielo y le parece oír la voz de aquellos que ya no están entre ellos, oye la voz de Jiraya, la de Dan, la de Nawaki, la de Sarutobi,…y suspira. Ya solo le queda ser una Hokage de la que Jiraya pueda sentirse orgulloso, desde donde quiera que esté. Y esboza una sonrisa. Y aquel aire tan frío se lleva su sonrisa, mezclada con otra, la de alguien que, sin estar vivo, sonríe al mundo desde arriba.

Dedicado a todos aquellos fans de Naruto y, en especial, a los que no se tomaron nada bien la escasa mención del autor a la muerte del Gran Jiraya.

También se lo dedico a mi amiga Anna, quien me presionó durante muucho tiempo para escribir este Para ella y para Helena, quienes espero que cumplan con su palabra y completen la trilogía.


End file.
